Fiery Secrets
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione has a sexual secret and when Draco Malfoy finds out what it is, things get fiery. Warning of sexual content. ONE SHOT


Hi Everyone ! This fic was written as part of the Paraphillia challenge. Warning it does contain graphic sexual images and if you are not comfortable with this I suggest that you do not read this fic.

He'd finally found out her secret. The girl who had been so cold and icy towards him liked it hot. Fiery hot. He chuckled to himself. He knew that they had sexual tension but he also knew that the Gryffindor princess couldn't admit it to herself let alone to him. He loved her. They kept having moments. Hot, steamy moments. Her gaze was molten when she looked at him. His own lust mirrored in her eyes. For someone who was so clever she was terrible at hiding things. He'd snooped through her rooms for a while before he'd found the hidden collection. The videos were truly spectacular. Lord knows how she made them work but they did. They worked very well in his opinion. After all he'd managed to catch a wonderful demonstration of how well the videos did work especially for the ice queen.

He felt himself grow hard at the memory of his princess lying on the bed. Eyes glazed with lust as her hands ran over her body. He could still hear her moans as she thrust her finger into herself. Over and over. What was more surprising and arousing than his girl cumming hard and rough was the things that were turning her on. Fire play. He smiled to himself gleefully, his princess was a pyrophilic and he planned to abuse this knowledge to the max. He would have his princess in his bed where she belonged. She didn't trust him, he knew that but now he knew it was more than that. She clearly didn't believe he could be trusted to satisfy her and he was going to prove her wrong. Prove to her that all she would ever need is him.

The days passed quickly as he set about creating a plan to seduce Hermione. By the end of the week he had done more research than he'd ever done but it was worth it. His plan was perfect. He had arranged for his girl to be lured to one of the wooden cabins over the weekend, where he would be waiting. They would get locked in and then the fun would really begin. He had found some copies of the videos that he'd seen her with, magical wizard copies of course. He'd also made sure that there was a big fireplace as well as candles dotted around the room. His princess was going to get hot and he would be the only one there to help her through. He would head up to the cabin tomorrow and add the finishing touches to the room and then on Saturday his plan would begin.

Looking around the room Draco felt quite smug, it was perfect. He had added silk sheets in hot colours to replicate the fire and everything else was in place. The windows had been blacked out so while they could see out other people couldn't look in. Tomorrow she would be his and he couldn't wait to take her to bed.

...…...…...

Hermione had been surprised to read the note. An admirer. Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips, she loved romance. Her mind raced thinking of all the possible people it could be. Hermione tried not to let her mind go to 'him'. She couldn't help it. The cool Slytherin. Gods his silver eyes and that hair. She could spend hours running her fingers through that hair. That body. Even in his uniform he could bring her to her knees. Draco Malfoy had been the sexual fantasy many a night. He even took part in her sexual fetish. Fire. They would make fires together and make love in front of them. The dreams always ended amazingly. But in real life she just couldn't admit her feeling for the ferret. What if he didn't feel the same or worse what if he did ? She would have to tell him about her fiery fantasies and he would reject her. She just knew it, no-one could accept her. But he was a Slytherin, maybe he could accept her and her wicked fantasies.

The clock chimed bringing her back to the present and the fact that she needed to go meet her mysterious man. Dressing up a bit she slicked a bit of gloss on as she ran out the door. Her heart raced as she neared the cabin. It was beautiful, the cabin was rather large and the wood made it look very rustic.

He watched her as she nervously approached the door and knocked. Her hair was curly as always, untamed just like her spirit. A smirk spread across his face and another part of him reacted by standing at attention. God he was going to be so hard all evening. Hopefully if his plan went well he would have some way of releasing that tension. He magicked the door open and watched as her expression filled with shock. It was almost hilarious and brought a childish grin to his face. He heard the door clicked as he moved closer to the girl. She looked stunning her eyes were beautifully windows.

'Your my secret admirer'

It was a question but he heard the undercurrent. The hope. The happiness. But more important the lust. As a Slytherin he had learnt to read people's voices and her's was full of everything he had hoped it would be. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. Words were easy to manipulate but he would find out her feelings for him quickly and simply in a way he knew she couldn't manipulate. Stepping forward he twirled a strand of her hair and smiled at the faint shiver that ran through her. Leaning down he smirked against her lips whispering the words she'd always wanted to hear before his lips pressed to hers. 'I love you Hernione Granger'. She moaned at the contact and he deepened the kiss.

Flicking his wrist a fire blazed beneath the mantelpiece. He heard Hermione gasp and moan louder. Taking his lips off her he lit all the candles before returning to her lips.

'I know your fiery secret princess'

He stepped back and watched as Hermione looked round the room. The burning fire's were so sensual he could see the lust build in her eyes as he guided her over to the bed. As she lay down on the sheets she heard a click and then moans. Looking up she saw that above her on the ceiling was the video she had watched the other day. She began to feel very hot as the video continued to play. Draco excused himself as his phone rang. Once Draco had left Hermione began to feel hotter and hotter. The fires around her making her aroused and the video overwhelming her senses. The material of her clothes became sensitive against her skin. Hermione forgot about Draco as she peeled off the layers of her clothing till she was just in her underwear and even those were quickly becoming too much for her sexually aroused body. She watched as the man in the video began to pour hot wax from the lit candle onto the woman's body before running different magical flames around her body.

Hermione had always wanted to experiment with the magical fires. She had seen a few around in sexual shops. Erotic fires that didn't burn so were same for people like her with Pyrophilia. Some like the ones the man was using now felt like hands whispering across your body. Some felt warm but not unbearably so. As she watched the man experiment her hand found it way down her body. Moaning as it rubbed the sensitive skin of her nipples easing the ache of arousal and yet also making it worse. She made her way down her body before plunging her fingers into her entrance just as the man entered the woman in the video.

Draco watched from his corner. He had already watched this video to make sure that he knew timings but also to learn what turned his princess on. Unlike the writhing woman on the bed, Draco was not worried about buying things in sex shops and had in fact bought a few of the magical fires which he planned to use on her tonight. A bit of wax play could be fun too. Entering the room further he saw that Hermione was far too lost in her pleasure to notice him until he magically chained her hands and feet to the corners of the four poster bed. Now it was his turn to play with his princess.

Her expression was shocked as she looked at her shackles before meeting the Slytherin's gaze. 'My turn now princess. I've waited for this for a long time, I waited for you to realise your feelings for me. But when I saw you the other day princess. Just like this. Moaning and writhing. Pleasuring yourself to these dirty videos. I knew I had to have you. Claim you finally princess'

His lips pressed to hers and she pushed back against them eagerly. She'd lusted after him for so long and she knew deep down that lust wasn't the only thing she felt for this silver eyed snake. His hands roamed her body. She arched into his hands wonderfully as he pulled and manipulated her nipples. They were so hard. Just like something else. He knelt over her pressing his body against hers before reaching into his pocket. Hermione gasped as she saw the sharp hot fire burning in his hand. She recognised it immediately and a moan escaped her lips as her mind ran through all the ways it could be used. Draco smirked as he saw his love writhing underneath him, moaning for him. Holding the fire in one hand he used his other to spank her pussy sharply. Her eyes flew open as she let out another moan. He'd wanted her eyes open for this. After all this was all for her. Moving the fire he circled it around her erect nipples groaning as he saw the scene before him. Hermione head was flung back her eyes glazed and her mouth open as she moaned. Her back arched up pushing her hard nipples towards him and he felt her shift her hips trying to get friction. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

He wasn't sure if he could keep the teasing up very long. Moving the fire he zig zagged it down her body kissing the path it traced until it hit her entrance. He played it lightly around her clit feeling her moan as she pressed her lips hard against his. Trying to focus on the fire he thrust it inside her along with two of his fingers.

Hermione had dreamt that he would be skilled but having him use those skills on her was something else entirely. It felt like her body was made to respond to his caresses. His fingers played her like an instrument drawing moans from her. The fire inside her made her tingle and it spread a nice warmth around but more than that it heightened her arousal every touch inside her was overwhelming and she was lost to the feelings Draco was making her feel. She wanted to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair, tear his clothes off of him.

'Draco..please I want'

She moaned cutting off her words as Draco thrust his fingers in harder. She lost all train of thought.

'I know what you want baby. Let me take care of you. Trust me to take you there'

Leaving the fire inside her he removed his hand gently. He heard Hermione's soft whimper. He knew that the fire was taking care of her as her hips came off the bed rotating trying to get more friction with the fire burning inside her. He on the other hand began to peel off his clothes. As her eyes made contact with his he felt a wave of arousal flow through him. Returning to his princess he undid the bindings that held her legs out quickly but held them with a spell as he slowly teased her knickers down her legs. Smirking at the girl on the bed he re-attached the binding before placing a kiss at her entrance. She couldn't handle any more teasing she needed more and she needed him. She felt Draco get on top of her. Moaning his name she pushed her hips up, hearing him groan as she made contact with his cock.

'Are you a virgin ?'

'Yes'

Draco felt another wave of arousal hit him as he realised he would be her first. Arranging himself at her entrance he began pushing in. He heard her moan at the intrusion. Pushing on he thrust hard straight through. Her moans were louder now and he was glad that he'd soundproofed the little cabin. Thrusting into her Draco began to lose control. She was moaning his name now and it driving him crazy. He pounded her hard and rough until they both came loudly together. Hermione lifted her dated body up pressing a kiss to her mans lips. She's been wrong about him. He could handle her, he'd proved that. 'Draco I think I could do with some more of that.'

The Slytherin prince chuckled as he smirked down at his princess. He felt himself get hard again as Hermione shifted her hips around him. 'Your wish is my command'. The fires blazed all weekend in that small cabin and when they walked out there was something different about them. The two icy royals had melted each other's hearts.


End file.
